


Necking

by widgenstain



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Body Worship, Charles You Will Be Drunk, Erik You Will Be Drunk Too, First Kiss, Gay Mutant Road Trip, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widgenstain/pseuds/widgenstain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/9701.html?thread=21209317#t21209317"> Neck!porn prompt</a> on the kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necking

**Author's Note:**

> This is the revised ~~and hopefully better~~ version of my hurried mini-fill. I'm also currently on a self-imposed tumblr ban but a girl has to procrastinate SOMEHOW.

Erik doesn’t drink. Not more than a Martini or a glass of champagne at least. Tonight, however, he clearly kicks over his traces. 

But after being told to fuck-off by another mutant, they both are in need of some good scotch. Or lousy scotch at the hotel bar. They aren’t picky. 

Two glasses in he’s quick to laugh at Charles’ odd Oxford jokes. Three glasses in and he’s astonished by how easy it is to relax and enjoy oneself.  
That is until Charles opens the first buttons of his shirt.

It is quite warm inside and Charles is slightly flushed from the alcohol, but no reason can convince Erik that he doesn’t do it to taunt him. It becomes harder and harder to focus on what the man opposite of him is saying. He is distracted by the light sheen of sweat gathering in the dip between Charles’ collar bones. The way his pointed Adam’s apple jiggles when he laughs. How dark the blue veins are underneath the white skin. 

Erik doesn’t think about men like this. Not too often. He knows that he shouldn’t. 

But Charles is handsome, beautiful even and Erik can’t remember being this intrigued by another person, another mutant (!), in his life before. It all wouldn’t matter. He’s got enough self-control not to act on those inappropriate urges, if it wasn’t for Charles neck.  
He doesn’t have a fetish. He likes all different kinds of body parts, just some more than others.

His mind wanders, is Charles as sensitive as he is in this area? Would he enjoy it as much as Erik does, to be kissed just below the jaw? Have those strong, long muscles underneath the soft, sweet, unblemished skin trailed with a tongue. Painted with bruises that can’t be hidden? Is the skin even soft or is it as coarse as his own? And is it really sweet like he imagines? Just one taste, one lick.

Usually Erik does his best to hide thoughts like these; he’s thinking them about a telepath just a few feet away from him! But tonight he’s too drunk to care.  
He wants to get his hands on Charles throat, see how much of it he can span. Feel the tendons work and the pulsing pump of his heart underneath. So strong yet so vulnerable, just like Charles is as a whole. 

He wants to scratch some of that pristine skin with his teeth. Only as a tease before he really sinks them in. Bites him where his neck grows from his chest. Then in the back of it, when he holds him down and fucks him. Marks and forever claims what is beautiful and his.

Charles stretches. The movement of his body is fluid as he works out the kinks in his muscles.

“I’m getting rather tired. Shall we call it a night?” 

Erik’s lustful haze abates enough to nod and get ready to follow Charles to their twin-bed room. 

He doesn’t look at the silky brown hair, or the broad shoulders, or the lush curve of the other man’s arse. He has done this before, sometimes for cash and more often than he’d admit. This is his friend and he really shouldn’t. 

Charles giggles as he tries to get the key in the lock.

“Guess I had more than I thought.”

“Wait, let me-” he steps behind Charles to get the key even if he could just use his powers.  
Charles blocks him with his body.

“No, I can do it.”

There are only a few centimetres between them, the height difference emphasised. The other man tilts his head to take a closer look at the lock, baring his neck to Erik again. Almost reflexively he raises his hand to drag down the collar of the shirt and see the full extent. Charles stills but doesn’t stop him. 

Erik carefully runs his callused fingertips over the line of revealed shoulder. Just a few centimetres.  
He leans in and smells the area where the downy hair becomes thick. There’s fresh sweat, musky, manly and good. He takes a deep breath, pressing his face into it.  
He can’t stop his right hand from grabbing the soft part of Charles’ belly and pushing the man back; flush against his own stomach. He doesn’t care that they’re in the middle of a hotel hallway.  
Every thought is drowned in the scent that has surrounded him, tempted him in the past weeks and now fills his lungs to the brim. He buries his nose in the beginning of the brown curls and then flattens his tongue on the skin underneath.  
He needs to taste him, not just smell him.  
Softly scraping his lips over each patch in a way that is not a kiss, not yet, he works his way down the long column to Charles’ shoulder. They are so close, so warm, Erik keeps breathing him in and relishes in the feeling. 

Charles slowly rolls his head back onto him. He’s completely calm. The motion gives Erik access to his throat, the slightly stubbly underside of his chin. He pecks it, nips at the white and truly soft skin before he quickly bites him. He can feel the vibrations of the surprised gasp directly under his tongue as he soothes the sting.  
When he looks up Charles is studying him, the big blue eyes dark with something more than curiosity and the red lips parted invitingly. 

He has to take them. 

Charles opens up without resistance. The kiss is deep, wet and long. Erik clutches the other man closer to him, sucks harder on the tongue in his mouth and becomes more driven, more possessive. Charles only response is to crane his perfect neck more into it and give as good as he gets.  
Still, when they separate breathlessly, Erik mutters “I’m sorry, I couldn’t hold it back” into Charles’ cheek. 

He doesn’t see the grin spreading on the face but he can hear and feel it. 

“Thank God, I’ve been waiting long enough, my friend.”

Charles kisses him again, hungrily and relentlessly. Then he turns the key in the lock without any further delay.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [in the same vein (necking remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235306) by [annejumps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps)




End file.
